cerceresfandomcom-20200214-history
Lleningal
Lleningal, known sometimes as Lleningal the Black, was an evil and vile warlock in the service of Norkel, God of the Void. Name and Titles The elf was known by many names in his previous life, such as Lleningal the Pure, Lleningal the Open Handed, Lleningal the Kind, Lleningal the Courageous, but it was by the name of Lleningal the White that he was commonly referred to. In his second life, he was all but forgotten, but in the whispers of the darkest corners of the world he was known by one name: Lleningal the Black Appearance The white sage was quite handsome in life, attracting many admirers. He never married, or had any children. He had pale green eyes like the purest grass, and bright blond hair like soft spun gold. His smile lit up the world around him and he was an image of pure peace. However in his second life, his eyes glowed green with corruption, his face was still handsome but was fearsome, he was both beautiful and terrible to look upon. He no longer grinned at the world, only grinning at the suffering on the faces of his opponents. History Early Life Lleningal was not originally known as Lleningal the Black, he was in fact known as Lleningal the White. He was a sage, the purest of souls in all the land, gifted with powerful magic from his service to Lokve. He protected all innocents and strode each and every day to keep the land safe from corruption. For well over a thousand years he kept his duty, protecting others and asking for nothing in return. Eventually, he settled in Mithraleen, deciding to fight the corruption there. He met his greatest foe here, a great and powerful shischelkë. The two battled, largely on equal footing, however Lleningal managed to slay the beast while it was in the sky above him with an amazing display of magical prowess no words can describe. However, his victory was also his downfall, for the spell that slew the shischelkë was to be his last. As the beast was smote to the ground, its terrible corpse crushed Lleningal. Rebirth As shischelkë were amongst Norkel's most loyal and darkest servants, they were no mere tools like mequë and goblins were. In fact, he took the soul of the vanquished Sage and tortured him in ways not even conceivable to most mortals as payment. It was through this torture that he remade Lleningal into a weapon for his influence on the world. Expelling the pure magic from the sage's body, he filled both Lleningal's soul and body with corruption, giving him powers unreachable even to him in his old life. He was reborn not only as a child of corruption, but became a willing servant of Norkel. His loyalty and obedient was without question. Personality In life, Lleningal was kind and pure. He respected all he looked upon and nurtured life where ever he could. He loved everyone, even his enemies. This was both his greatest strength and his greatest weakness, more than once his enemies that he spared came back to fight him once more. He was truly happy to be of service to Lokve and loved the god with all his heart and soul. In his second life however, he was cruel and vile to the very core. He was patient, calm and calculating in most circumstances, only losing his temper when someone would dare question his master, Norkel. Weapons and Armour Lleningal had very little use for weapons, relying mostly on his ill-gotten powers. He did however wear a set of black mail, plate and had a cursed sword as well as a staff of pure evil. Trivia *Despite being made into a tool for Norkel, Lleningal still enjoyed finding out more on the nature of magic and experimenting with it, specifically necromancy. *Lleningal was one of the few magic-users of his time that were able to create what were known as death knights and wights. *Lleningal had a fellsteed known as Nightmare, which, like Lleningal, was purely a servant of Norkel. Category:People Category:Famous Elves Category:Servants of Norkel